(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clipping device, particularly, to a clipping device for holding a syringe cap or the like so that the user can easily enclose a syringe needle with the device. Thus, accidental injuries caused by the tip of the needle are avoided.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Before the doctors or the nurses use a syringe to perform an injection on a patient, they need to first remove a syringe cap from the syringe, and then inject a liquid medication via a syringe needle into the patient. After the injection, the syringe cap is capped onto the needle for disposal. Heretofore, no clipping device used to clip and hold the syringe cap has been disclosed. Thus, the doctors or the nurses have to hold the syringe cap with one hand and hold the syringe with the other in order to remove the cap from or to mount the cap onto the syringe. However, due to the small opening of the syringe cap, the doctors or the nurses can easily be injured by the needle as a result of their carelessness or being accidentally knocked by someone while handling the syringe. In cases where the syringe was used on a patient with infectious diseases such as AIDS, then the disease may be transmitted to the doctors or the nurses.